


A Song In My Heart

by elrhiarhodan



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years Verse [35]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, earworms, silliness, wonder(ful) years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday morning and Peter can't sleep.  Neal helps him fix the problem.  Set after <a href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/355360.html">Gonna Make You Sweat</a>, so technically the chronologically latest story in the Wonder(ful) Years 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> Written for Promptfest XI, for theatregirl7299's prompt, "Peter – Song." I am not responsible for any resulting earworms.

_Hoo, Like a virgin_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
_Like a virgin_  
_When your heart beats_  
_Next to mine_

Peter opened his eyes and his first thought was, _What the fuck? Again?_ His second though was, _I’m losing my mind._

“What’s the matter?” Neal rolled over and nestled his face in Peter’s shoulder.

“Nothing.”

“Mmm, didn’t sound like nothing.” Neal’s hand was stroking his chest, but not in a comforting gestures. His clever fingers found one of Peter’s nipples and started tugging.

This time, Peter’s groan was one of pleasure, not disgust.

Neal started kissing his shoulder, alternating each with love bites and licks. “You taste delicious.”

“What can I say?” Peter let his husband have his way with him, feeling unusually passive this morning. Maybe it was the earworm.

 _Like a virgin, hey_  
_Touched for the very first time_  
 _Like a virgin_  
 _With your heartbeat_  
 _Next to mine_

“Sonofabitch.”

Neal stopped his exploration and looked up. “Peter? You okay?”

He sighed, thoroughly annoyed at himself. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Bad dreams?”

“Nah.” Peter settled back against the pillows and spread himself over the bed, trying to invite Neal to continue his efforts. But Neal wasn’t so easily distracted.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. You woke up saying ‘What the fuck’ and you just said ‘sonofabitch’. I’m the one with the potty mouth, so something’s got to be wrong.”

“It’s really nothing.” Peter reached for Neal. If Neal wasn’t going to go back to worshiping his body, the Peter was going to worship Neal’s. But Neal scooted back, out of reach and stared at him, concern etched in his face.

“What? You’re going to withhold until I tell you what’s going on?”

“So something _is_ going on.”

Peter gritted his teeth and gave Neal the stink eye. “It’s nothing and you’re going to laugh at me when I tell you.”

Neal raised his hand, as if he was about to testify. “I solemnly swear not to laugh, but if you don’t tell me, I’m not going to give you a blow job.”

Peter retorted, “You do know that using sex as a bargaining chip is the first sign of a deteriorating relationship.”

“I’d think, after thirty-two years, after everything we’ve been though, that our relationship can withstand a little sexual blackmail. And stop deflecting, Peter.”

“Okay, okay. But you could try to tease it out of me, you know. A hand job? With that twist you know I like so much.”

Neal laughed, but he wasn’t giving in so easily. “Or I could just go jerk off in the shower and leave you high and dry.”

“You’re evil and manipulative.”

“And you’re still deflecting.”

Peter grimaced. Neal was like a dog with a bone and he wasn’t going to let this go. “It’s silly and stupid.”

Neal didn’t say anything.

“I have an ear worm.” Peter felt himself turning hot with embarrassment.

“An ear worm?”

“Yeah, you know what that is - when a song gets stuck in your head.”

“I know what an ear worm is. What’s the song?”

Peter bite his lip and repeated. “You’re going to laugh.”

“I’ve already promised not to laugh. Tell me.”

Peter looked into Neal’s eyes, loving the humor, the compassion and the spark of mischief he saw there. He might not live this down, but he knew that Neal wouldn’t let it go and the more he delayed and deflected, the worse it was going to be. But he still couldn’t bring himself to say the title. “It’s a Madonna song.”

Neal’s eyes narrowed. “Seriously? You’re haunted by Madonna?”

Peter nodded.

“What’s the song?”

“Think of the most embarrassing one to have on repeat in your brain, and that’s it.”

_“Erotica?”_

“Huh?” Then Peter remembered that awful album. “No, not that.”

_“La Isla Bonita?”_

“No.”

_“Cherish?”_

“Nope.”

_“Papa Don’t Preach?”_

Peter shook his head.

“I can keep going,” Neal replied with a smirk.

“No, don’t. Please.”

“Okay, than which one is it?”

Peter scrubbed his face and muttered, " _Like a Virgin_. And if you start singing it, I’m filing for divorce and demanding half your assets.”

“It’s really kind of funny. Considering.”

“Yeah, considering.”

“I had an ear worm a few weeks ago.”

“You did? You didn’t say anything about it.” Peter felt a little outraged at Neal’s confession.

“Dunno. Got rid of it.”

“How? And what was the song?”

“Long division. And I’m not telling you. I don’t want to get that ear worm back.”

Peter disregarded Neal’s refusal. “Long division? That’s it?”

“Yeah. Complex math apparently resides in the same part of the brain that processes music.”

“Hmmm, makes sense. So you did long division until the song went away?”

“Well, yeah. And you were giving me a blow job, too. That might have helped. Distracted me.”

Peter laughed, knowing that relief was soon at hand. “Long division, check. Hard cock, check.” He cupped his dick and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Husband ready and willing to administer assistance, check?”

Neal laughed and flung back the sheets. “Check and recheck. Start your calculations.”

Peter started dividing fifteen thousand seven hundred ninety-one by six hundred twenty-seven as Neal started tongue-fucking his belly button. He got to the first digit of the result and Neal had abandoned his navel to lick a dirty strip along his treasure trail. His obscenely erect cock was in the way and Neal nudged it to one side. Peter growled as his husband continued to toy with the less important parts of his anatomy.

“Focus, Burke. Focus.”

Remembering that his sanity was at stake, Peter went back to the math problem and worked out the second digit of the solution.

As he remembered to place the decimal point, Neal swallowed him whole and Peter struggled to continue with the math problem.

Nothing was making any sense as Neal’s fingers eased their way between his ass cheeks and toyed with his hole. Peter’s world became nothing more than wet lips, hot tongue and sly fingers.

And numbers.

His brain and his libido fought with each other, neither willing to cede dominance. He had the solution worked out to the fourth decimal place when Neal found his joy button and nothing else mattered. His universe turned brilliant white while Neal continued to lick and suck and toy with him until he was nothing more than a shattered pile of satiated flesh.

“Mmm. Love you.” He managed to pull Neal up and kiss him, licking the savor of his own come from Neal’s lips and cheeks. “Love you very much.”

“Love you, too. Go back to sleep. It’s Saturday and it’s Fourth of July weekend. We have no plans.” Neal rolled onto his side and leaned back against him

Peter rolled over, too and spooned against Neal. As he closed his eyes and started drifting back into sleep, Neal said, "Unless you want to go to this park this afternoon."

Peter closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but all he could hear was,

 _Saturday in the park_  
_I think it was the Fourth of July_  
_Saturday in the park_  
_I think it was the Fourth of July_  
_People dancing, people laughing_  
_A man selling ice cream_  
_Singing Italian songs_

“Neal, I’m going to kill you.”

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
